


in everything i love you

by cheetosoop



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Breif Trauma Mention, Doctor Carmilla? Stupid idiot motherfucking dumb whore Doctor carmilla?, Hurt/Comfort, Jonny get some therapy challenge, M/M, Marius is in looove, Pining, They care about Jonny a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetosoop/pseuds/cheetosoop
Summary: The doctor found the ship.Hooray.This happened far too often for the crew of The Starship Aurora to be truly surprised, but it always spooked them enough to leave them a bit jumpy afterward. It was always awful when she showed up, as to be expected. But each time they knew it would have had to come sooner or later. And every time it was sooner than they wanted. But they learned to cope. Mostly. It hit them quite hard.It always hit Jonny the hardest.(Basically, Jonny has trauma and Marius is gay.)
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	in everything i love you

The doctor found the ship.

Hooray.

This happened far too often for the crew of The Starship Aurora to be truly surprised, but it always spooked them enough to leave them a bit jumpy afterward. It was always awful when she showed up, as to be expected. But each time they knew it would have had to come sooner or later. And every time it was sooner than they wanted. But they learned to cope. Mostly. It hit them quite hard.

It always hit Jonny the hardest.

Everyone knew the horrible things she'd done. They had to live through it. But what she did to him... was beyond horrible. There was no redeeming herself for that. And they knew that. They all did. So when he'd drop off near an atmosphere of any planet or moon with enough alcohol to drown a horse every single time she showed up, no one asked. No one tried to keep him inside. And especially nobody laid a hand on him. 

The Doctor was insistent on staying as long as she needed, just to find any more “research” she’d left behind. She would leave when she realized there was nothing left for her there- no more scraps to pick up. That's when the cleaning started. It wasn't much, as none of them really knew how to clean, but they picked up her messes and made sure there was no trace of her left. They even got rid of the smell. The smell was always the hardest.

Our dear doctor didn’t stop there.

He knew Jonny would want to be left mostly alone when he came back, obviously. But he wanted to make sure he didn't /feel/ alone. Marius, the sap he is, kept track of what the first mate would need when he came back to him. When he came back home. He remade his bed, and left a weighted blanket to keep out the nightmares. And of course a fresh bottle of the finest whiskey this side of the quadrant. Just in case.

Jonny always came back drunk. If he was drunk, he could forget she was ever there. Forget her smell and her fangs and her eyes and her hands. He managed to find his way back to his room, but not before Brian and Toy Soldier would hear. They came in just before he passed out and became his brackets, so to speak. Holding him in a touch so far from flesh that it was exactly what Jonny needed, because skin was just too much. It was just a reminder of her. 

The Bracket always lasted for about two days. Sometimes TS would send a message for Marius to come in and hold Jonny’s hand because he was shaking too much and Marius’s hand was the only thing that could stop the shaking. It was cold, but not like Brian. It was cold because Marius was. And Jonny really needed that sometimes. 

When the Bracket ended, Jonny would mutter an apology before TS showered his face in quick wooden kisses, earning a small smile from the short man. Brian always made sure he was okay to be left alone. Mari was long gone by then. He knew Jonny didn’t need him when it was over. 

Except for once.

It had been a week since the most recent Bracket had ended, and he seemed to be doing fine. Well, as fine as he could be. No blackout nights, and no nightmares. Not yet at least. Marius had no clue what time it was, but he knew he should have gone to sleep hours ago. He didn’t know exactly why he was awake, but he just didn’t feel like sleeping. But just because he wasn’t asleep doesn’t mean he couldn’t get spooked easily.

Saying he jumped six feet high wasn’t exactly an exaggeration when he saw a figure clutching a pillow in his doorway. “...Marius?” A voice came from the figure.

Oh. “Jonny?” Marius asked tentatively, making sure he was correct about his assumption. 

“Y-yeah, I, uh-” He stuttered, starting to rock back and forth on his feet, muttering something inaudible before speaking up again. “Sorry.”

Marius looked confused for a moment, then as Jonny turned to leave he stepped forward, shaking his head but not reaching out. “Hey, no! Uh- sorry for what? Do you need me?” He asked, trying to coax him into the room. Jonny, turned fully around, shook his head.

Jonny’s eyes fell from Mari and to the floor, almost ashamed. “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” The words were breathless and rushed, and he stepped forward, away from the doorframe and into the hallway. Oh no, that just wouldn’t do. Marius couldn’t have his first mate walk away like that. 

“Would you like to come in?” Marius quickly asked, trying to catch Jonny’s eyes again. “Like… stay? Just for a bit?” His voice was soft and his body language signified all his walls coming down, almost to signify it was okay for Jonny’s to come down too. Jonny nodded, grip still firm around the pillow as he stepped into the room, letting his eyes travel. Marius sat down on the edge of his bed, patting the spot beside him. “Will you sit with me?” His voice was still gentle and his eyes were filled with concern. 

His metal hand rested on the small patch of blanket space between his knee and Jonny’s. “Are you okay?” He spoke in almost a whisper, eyes focused on his (captain? friend? other?). “What’s going on in that head of yours, Jonny?” Marius’s voice was almost as close to a hand rubbing your back as the real thing, and it frankly was probably all Jonny could take.

“Nightmare.” He whispered back, his body starting to shake, his hold on his pillow tightening. “She was… her hands…” He whimpered, tears falling as he looked up to Marius. His whole face was red and his tears were falling fast. “Needed…. your arm, please.. Mari…” He was starting to hyperventilate and he broke eye contact, his eyes going wild. Marius knew what to do, but he was still unsure if it was what Jonny needed. Fuck it. He reached up and placed his (metal) hand on Jonny’s cheek, wiping away his tears softly. 

“Jonny…” he sighed, not irritated, just.. Worried. “Where are TS? Or Brian? Have you woken them up?” He asked, just holding Jonny’s face now. “Not that I don’t want you here, love. Just.. is it Bracket time?” Jonny shook his head violently.

“Just you. Please.” His eyes had shut, and he seemed to be subconsciously nuzzling into Marius’s hand. “Your voice…. not like hers…” Marius nodded, pursing his lips and scanning Jonny up and down quickly. “Where can I touch?” Jonny opened his eyes at that, reaching a hand up to touch the metal hand on his face, covering it with his own. 

“Here. Just hold.” His eyes were desperate and he was still tense but every inch of him needed this right now. Marius was in no place to deny him of this. So he held. And held. For hours. Their eyes never moving. Locked, and to be honest, Marius had no clue how to handle it. When Jonny moved his head slightly to sleepily place kisses on each of the not-baron's fingers, his eyes fluttering closed, Marius decided it was time for bed. He helped the smaller man to the head of his bed, covering him in a blanket and leaving to find a couch or something. 

Someday it would be better than just this. But for now this was all Marius had. Who was he to ask for more?

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done. God that was hurtful. Sorry :). ANYWAYS it's nice to meet you! Hello! How are you today! My name is Bug or Marius but you may call me Mr. Sexy ;). I hope you enjoyed this! If you know me personally please leave we don't want you here.


End file.
